Avoir une famille
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: M-21, troublé par la façon dont les humains aiment et protègent ceux qui leurs sont chers, pose une question à Frankenstein sur ce que ça fait de connaître sa famille. Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir cette réponse.


*Je ne possède pas les droits d'auteur pour Noblesse.* J'ai écrit cela parce que je me questionnais sur la famille de Franky... J'ai lu l'authentique roman de Mary Shelley dont les auteurs se sont inspiré, et c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée. Profitez bien^^

* * *

M-21, troublé par la façon dont les humains aiment et protègent les membres de leur famille, pose une question à Frankenstein « ce que ça fait de connaître sa famille ». Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir cette réponse.

* * *

M-21 prit place dans l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Il voulait paraître calme, mais ce qu'il avait à demander l'embarrassait. Frankenstein avait déjà été si accueillant et disponible envers lui, il avait toujours répondu à toutes ses questions sans s'offusquer ou chercher à lui mentir, sans lui dire «Tu n'as pas à être informé de cela» comme les scientifiques de l'Union l'avaient toujours fait. Avait-il vraiment le droit de poser une question si personnelle par pure curiosité? Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir, d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et, vraiment, à part Frankenstein, M-21 ne voyait pas avec qui il pourrait en discuter. Après tout, Tao et Takeo ne l'avaient pas vécue non plus, cette… situation… Takeo avait cru avoir une sœur à un moment donné, mais cela s'était finalement révélé être un mensonge. Il ne connaissait personne, en dehors des enfants, qui avait réellement eu une famille.

L'humain amélioré soupira, et se sentit encore plus taciturne qu'avant. Tout avait commencé il y avait quelques jours, en rentrant de l'école, et depuis il ne cessait plus d'y penser.

* * *

 _-Hey, Rai! Dépêches-toi! Vous aussi, directeur Lee!_

 _Shinwoo accéléra le rythme, son cartable dans ses mains, et Ikhan le suivant de près. Frankenstein soupira et avança légèrement plus vite, jetant un coup d'œil à son maître. La journée était finie, alors pourquoi ce jeune gamin ressentait-il autant le besoin de se dépêcher? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une urgence…_

 _-Allez, principal, cessez de ronchonner! J'ai une surprise pour vous._

 _-On peut s'attendre à tout dans ton cas._

 _Regis fit cette remarque sur un ton morne, et suivait à l'arrière en compagnie de Seira et du trio. Les enfants avaient absolument tenus à les traîner quelque part, sans autres explications sinon celle de «C'est une surprise!»_

 _Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison du garçon roux, qui ouvrit tapageusement la porte en appelant ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait en tenant la main d'une fillette aux cheveux de la même couleur que lui, qui avait d'ailleurs la même étincelle malicieuse au fond des yeux._

 _-Regardez, c'est ma petite sœur! Elle s'appelle Chicoumi, et elle vient juste de rentrer de l'étranger! Elle va venir nous rejoindre au lycée dans deux ans._

 _Shinwoo eu un grand sourire en direction de ses amis et des Ajusshi._

 _-Dit bonjour, Chicoumi!_

 _-Bonzour!_

 _La petite fille remua la main, les yeux écarquillés, en dévisageant Rai avec admiration. Son zézaiement arracha des sourires attendris aux spectateurs, et deux jeunes adultes, un homme et une femme, sortirent de la maison en regardant les invités d'un air engageant._

 _-Bonjour! Ha ha, ma petite famille est au grand complet, maintenant… Maman, papa, je vous présente mes amis, mon directeur et le trio de l'équipe de sécurité._

 _Les parents sourirent et échangèrent des regards et des salutations avec les nouveaux venus._

* * *

Il avait eu le cœur serré à ce moment. Shinwoo avait semblé si heureux, souriant à sa sœur, encadré de ses deux parents. M-21 n'avait jamais connu sa famille, ni même son vrai nom. Il ignorait de quel pays il était originaire, qui lui avait donné la vie et en quelles circonstances, s'il avait eu des frères ou des sœurs… Une tristesse terrible l'avait empêché de parler pour tout le reste de la soirée, et ni les blagues de Tao, ni l'inquiétude de Takeo, ni les piques amicales de Regis n'avaient réussi à le distraire. Il avait senti le regard de Frankenstein le transpercer même quand il ne le regardait pas, et avait à peine entendu ses nombreux rappels à l'ordre durant le temps où il avait lavé la vaisselle sans réellement s'appliquer. Finalement le scientifique l'avait laissé tranquille, un air soucieux sur le visage. Même lui, le maître, l'avait regardé quelques secondes avant qu'il n'aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'ascenseur arriva finalement au niveau du laboratoire, s'arrêtant sans heurts. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et M-21 entra d'un pas hésitant, le bruit de ses souliers sur le plancher impeccable brisant le silence de l'immense pièce.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les grandes machines d'expérimentation n'étaient pas activées et malgré le fait que toutes les lumières étaient allumées, l'endroit semblait désert.

Déçu et soulagé en même temps, il s'apprêtait à remonter quand la voix de Frankenstein résonna.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Le scientifique se tenait derrière lui, ses lunettes polies reflétant la lumière des néons. Il sourit en rencontrant le regard confus de l'humain amélioré.

-Je procédais à quelques expériences dans la pièce voisine… Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important pour que tu viennes me trouver ici, seul. Tu as mal quelque part? Un problème avec tes nouvelles capacités?

-N-Non… En fait… je voulais te poser une question.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux.

Frankenstein était toujours si prévenant, il faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise quand il percevait son trouble… M-21 ne sentait rien de l'aura glaciale qui entourait l'homme blond dans les moments où il s'énervait, et se détendit un peu. Il commença d'une voix faible, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre et évitant de croiser le regard du scientifique :

-En fait… C'est… une question sur toi.

-Une question sur moi?

Il eut l'air étonné quelques instants, et rajusta ses lunettes du bout de ses doigts gantés.

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir tout dit… Je suis le principal du lycée Ye Ran.

M-21 soupira et secoua la tête, un air encore plus grave que d'habitude s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

-Ce n'est pas… Je ne veux pas être indiscret… C'est très intime et personnel, je le comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas répondre... Je ne devrais vraiment pas te demander, mais c'est très important pour moi.

Frankenstein le considéra quelques instants en silence, la tête légèrement penchée de côté comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Important? Bien, je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons de croire cela important. Pose ta question, je te répondrais du mieux que je le peux.

L'humain amélioré inspira profondément pour se donner la force de le dire, puis murmura en regardant au sol :

-J'aimerais savoir… si tu as déjà eu une famille… et d'où tu viens.

Un silence très embarrassant s'installa dans le laboratoire. M-21 n'osa pas lever les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes par crainte de voir la colère ou le ressentiment dans le regard de l'autre homme, et quand il s'y hasarda enfin, il vit que Frankenstein le dévisageait avec une franche surprise.

-Hum? Tu ne voulais vraiment savoir que cela?

-C'est que… Après avoir vu Shinwoo et sa famille… Je me suis dit que ce dois être génial, de connaître son père, sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Tu es le seul ici qui est susceptible d'avoir connu les tiens, alors je voulais demander… Comment c'était.

M-21 regardait Frankenstein avec espoir, et sembla soulagé quand il lui sourit aimablement.

-C'est une très bonne question. Je suis heureux que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour venir me la poser… Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre.

L'humain amélioré tenta de cacher sa déception, et serra les poings. Bien sûr, il avait été fou de penser que Frankenstein voudrait bien lui répondre honnêtement… Cette question était trop personnelle, trop nécessiteuse. Il avait encore une fois oublié où été sa place.

Cependant, M-21 ne put se résoudre à partir. Il baissa la tête et murmura faiblement :

-Pourquoi?

En regardant attentivement le visage du scientifique, il crut déceler un trouble inhabituel dans son regard si confiant et calme d'ordinaire. Il avala sa salive, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, et de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Finalement, Frankenstein soupira, et déclara en soutenant le regard profond de M-21 :

-Combien de temps crois-tu que j'ai vécu? Des centaines d'années, peut-être même mille, je ne sais pas précisément… Mais pour la mémoire humaine, qui après cent ans a tout oublié de l'enfance et des jeunes années, c'est difficile de garder des traces du passé.

L'humain amélioré écarquilla les yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il commençait à comprendre, et cette vérité était terrible.

-Frankenstein… tu…

-J'ai peut-être eu une famille un jour, des frères, des sœurs et des amis d'enfance. J'ai peut-être été très heureux, aimés de mes parents, mais vois-tu, je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout. C'est… si flou dans ma tête… Je revois des arbres, un manoir, de grands espaces éclairés par le soleil et des visages souriants autour de moi, mais tout le reste est brouillé. Cette famille a fini par perdre son importance et sa valeur à mes yeux au fil des siècles, et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te partager mes expériences.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le grand laboratoire, et il sembla à M-21 qu'une ombre de tristesse passait sur le visage de l'homme blond. Il continuait de regarder dans le vide, ses yeux perdus dans la brume, cherchant à retrouver des morceaux de souvenirs dans sa mémoire effacée par le temps. Puis il sembla se résigner et regarda à nouveau M-21 qui se crispa, et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Je… suis désolé. Je ne t'en aurais jamais parlé si j'avais su ta situation.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas grave…

-Si. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de repères… D' avoir l'étrange impression que notre vie d'avant le présent n'a jamais existé et de ne pas savoir d'où on vient. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé en te le demandant, si je t'ai rappelé de mauvais moments…

Frankenstein secoua la tête en souriant, et murmura doucement :

-M-21, ai-je réellement besoin de me rappeler du passé? J'ai déjà une famille ici. Toi, mon maître, Tao et Takeo, Regis et Seira… Présentement, ce que j'ai vécu avant me semble tellement moins important que vous.

M-21 hocha la tête, soulagé. Ainsi, la famille qu'il avait ici comptait à ses yeux comme une vraie famille… C'était…

-Merci... de dire cela, je crois que c'est pareil pour moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Je sais bien que tu ressens aussi la même chose. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me demander, tu sais déjà ce que c'est d'avoir une famille. Et crois-moi…

Frankenstein se retourna et rit légèrement en agitant la main :

-…. tu n'as rien à envier à personne.

M-21 resta seul, et regarda Frankenstein qui s'éloignait. Oui, il avait raison… Il le savait déjà.

-Fin-

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela? J'ai fais de mon mieux pour bien développer le caractère de chaque personnage. Donnez-moi des avis, s'il vous plait:)


End file.
